inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart of The Lost Memories (Part 1)
'Please read the guidance and notes first. >Here ' Prologue #1 It's been quite a while after the marriage of the Otonashi couple, 5 or 6 years probably but the problem is, they doesn't have a single child to bear. On a cold winter, the Otonashi couple walk at their backyard. There's nothing there except for snow and a frozen Sakura tree. They walk towards the Sakura tree and much to their shocking, they found a girl, sleeping on a bed of warm spring vegetables under the Sakura tree. The girl opens her eyes and said "Where am I? Who am I?". The couple pity the child and said "Your name is Haruna. From now on, we're going to take care of you." .............................................................. It's been 6 years since Haruna was taken by the Otonashi couple. She loves them and they loves her. Haruna knows what happened when she was 7 and she loves her adoptive parents since they always tell her the truth and never lie to her about her past. Haruna, who is now 13, becomes a very beautiful lady. She wears a round spectacles and her violet silky hair attracts people from near and far. She is nice, caring and the best part of her that she always think about peoples around her rather than thinking for herself. Although she can't remember her past, she holds a crescent moon-shaped necklace with soccer ball on top, the only things that came from her past. Prologue #2 "Haruna! Wait for me!!!" "Sorry Tachimukai! It's your fault for being slow! Haha." Haruna keeps running and running, leaving Tachimukai behind her. Tachimukai lost sight of Haruna but he kept running until he reached a tree. As he was gasping for air, someone placed something on his head. "You're too slow Tachimukai! I even manage to finish this daisy crown. Hihi. It suits you very much! Look, I have one too." Haruna points at her head. Tachimukai blushed. "Well, I am not slow!" "Haha. Don't give this crown to anyone okay? This is made especially for you and me because we are friends, okay?" Tachimukai blushed again and nodded. "Urm...Haruna, it is quite early but here's your birthday present. Close your eyes" Haruna closes her eyes and when she opens it, she found a crescent moon with soccer ball on top- pendant. She smiles widely. "Thank you so much Tachimukai!! I got 2 things to tell you too. Close your eyes." Tachimukai closes his eyes and Haruna kisses his cheek and Tachimukai quickly opens his eyes and blushes. "That's one and don't forget to come for my birthday tomorrow okay?" Haruna leaves the place, leaving Tachimukai to blush by himself and smiles. .................................................................. The next morning, the maid who entered Haruna's room shouted in fear. Everyone rushed to see what happened and the same thing happened, shocked. Haruna's room is full of writing on the wall with bloods with different sizes but Haruna is nowhere to be found. Kidou was really shocked and locked himself in his room. The mysterious thing is that there's no sign of Haruna escaping or runaway from the castle until one of the men founds a clue. The words on the wall wrote 'curiosity, weird, mysterious, light, dark, song' and more strange words until it stopped on Haruna's bed with the word 'love'. The news reached Tachimukai and his heart shattered in pieces. The Same Ways as Alice... It is Haruna's 13th birthday and she goes to her 'birthplace' after she waves her parents goodbye. "Make sure to be home by 7, we are going to celebrate your birthday." "Yes Mom. Hihi." Haruna reaches the field at their backyard, it is relaxing and eye-catching. There is nothing there except for the green grass, mini flower garden and Sakura tree. Haruna's home is right in the middle of town so she wasn't that much of a worry. She sits under the Sakura tree and takes out her pendant. "If this is mine, then who was I? Where is my real life? But if I do know, Papa and Mama will be very sad and I don't want that to happen." A few minutes later, Haruna feels sleepy and fall asleep. Continue Reading in Part 2 -> Signature Sapphirez 08:33, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions